User blog:AdamGregory03/Ultimate Spider-Man Playset
This may seem like a bit of a stretch, but Disney does own the rights to MARVEL's characters and franchises now. Plus, Ultimate Spider-Man is aired on Disney XD. Figures *'Spider-Man' Spider-Man would be one of the two characters who comes with the playset. His abilities include a standard punching combo, as well as an uppercut combo if you hold the attack button, and using his webs to swing around the area. He can also cling onto solid walls or sides, even if they don't have ledges to grab onto. *'White Tiger' White Tiger would be one of the two characters who comes with the playset. Her abilities include using her claws for a basic combo, as well as a more powerful claw slash, similar to how the Pirates characters can perform a more powerful sword strike. She is also a lot more agile than other characters. *'Nova' Nova is sold seperately, in a single pack or in the Spidey's Friends triple pack. Nova is capable of a standard punching combo, as well as an uppercut combo if you hold the attack button. Nova can also fire energy projectiles from his hands, and when holding the jump button, he enters a "flight mode". *'Luke Cage (Power Man)' Luke is sold seperately, in a single pack or in the Spidey's Friends triple pack. Luke is capable of a standard punching combo, as well as a roundhouse punch if you hold the attack button. Luke can also use his super strength to break or lift up objects the other characters would be unable to. *'Iron Fist' Iron Fist is sold seperately, in a single pack or in the Spidey's Friends triple pack. Iron Fist is capable of a standard punching combo, as well as an uppercut combo if you hold the attack button. Iron Fist can also channel his aura to make his attacks deal much more damage. Non-Playable Characters *Nick Fury *Agent Phil Coulson *MJ *Flash Thompson *Norman Osborn *J.A.R.V.I.S. *May Potter *J. Jonah Jameson *Dr. Doom *Doombot (enemy) *Doombot Elite (enemy) *Ranged Doombot (enemy) *Powerhouse Doombot (enemy) *Flying Doombot (enemy) Items Toy Store *Spidey's Bike (vehicle) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (vehicle) *Street Stunt Ramps (object) *High School (building) *Web Ball (basic toy) Chests *'Spider-Man:' **Spider-Man Costume (townsperson) **MJ (NPC) **Web Containers (tool) *'White Tiger' **White Tiger Costume (townsperson) **Doombot (enemy) **Tiger's Amulet (tool) *'Nova' **Nova Costume (townsperson) **Ranged Doombot (enemy) **Flash Thompson (NPC) *'Luke Cage (Power Man)' **Power Man Costume (townsperson) **Cool Shades (tool) **Doombot Elite (enemy) *'Iron Fist' **Iron Fist Costume (townsperson) **J.A.R.V.I.S. (object) **Dragon Amulet (tool) *'The Vault' **Ultimate Spider-Man Toy Box (toy box world) **Nick Fury (NPC) **May Potter (NPC) **Norman Osborn (NPC) **J. Jonah Jameson (NPC) **Powerhouse Doombot (enemy) **Flying Doombot (enemy) **New York Streets (texture) **New York Skies (sky dome) Story The Ultimate Spider-Man playset is very similar to the Incredibles playset, as it mostly involves combat. The storyline focuses on Doctor Doom, who is determined to conquer the world with his army of Doombots. Nick Fury gets informed of this, and states the Avengers are on another mission. He sends out Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man to stop him and his army. Category:Blog posts